


Время залечить раны

by Sputnik29



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sputnik29/pseuds/Sputnik29
Summary: Время залечить раны. Время определиться.Пост-третий сезон





	

 

_И тайны темные души преступной_   
_Навек останутся мне недоступны_   
_© Джон Китс_

  
  
  
Это был знак. Уилл не разбился о каменные выступы. Не потерял сознание, ударившись о воду, он вынырнул и секунд десять барахтался на поверхности, судорожно вдыхая и выдыхая. В голове шумело, воздух был сладок, сладок, и это мгновение было пронзительно прекрасным: он был жив, тот восхитительный миг все еще звенел в нем. Это эхо, это послевкусие тоже было прекрасным.  
  
Уилл плохо видел без очков, тем более ночью, но нити их с Ганнибалом связи натянулись, причиняя почти физическую боль. Ганнибала не было рядом. Уилл хотел бы сказать, что эти нити между ними тонкие, как капилляры, и золотистые. Что по ним течет чистый свет, а связь никогда не причиняет боли. Но эти узы состояли из боли и страдания, это были не солнечные нити, которые легко рассыпались, а черные, созданные из пустоты канаты, прочные, как сталь.  
  
Уилл решил: он нырнет всего один раз. Если ничего не выйдет, то, наверное, это будет к лучшему.  
  
Уилл нырял раз, два, пять. Вода заливала лицо, капала с волос, не хватало дыхания. Все внутри взывало, нашептывало: спаси, он рядом. Все внутри взывало, нашептывало: зачем? Если Ганнибал Лектер упокоится на дне, всем будет спокойнее.  
  
Уилл увидел темное, медленно плывущее вниз пятно на шестой раз. Послушная, покорная вода под руками будто сама подталкивала его к Ганнибалу. Уилл схватил его за скользкую руку и потянул наверх, к звездному свету.  
  
Ганнибал долго и мучительно кашлял, выплевывая воду. Он тяжело дышал, с трудом держался на воде и, казалось, был на последнем издыхании. Уилл же чувствовал себя полным сил. Все внутри пело, резонировало, вода казалась чудесной, хотя на самом деле была зверски холодной.  
  
Откашлявшись, Ганнибал приник еще ближе, влажные волосы мазнули Уилла по щеке. Они замерли так на несколько секунд, в объятии, в воде, в спокойствии звездной ночи.  
  
— Нам туда, — выдохнул Ганнибал ему в ухо.  
  
Севернее, не так далеко, среди вертикальных скал едва виднелась узкая песчаная полоса — они добрались бы туда за полчаса, если бы оба были в порядке.  
  
До берега Ганнибала придется тащить на себе.  
  
— Постарайся не потерять сознание, Ганнибал. Потерпи, — сказал Уилл. Ему думалось, что он говорил тихо, но прозвучало неожиданно громко и сухо. В тиши безветренной, ясной ночи его голос разнесся над покойной водной гладью иерихонской трубой.  
  
Ганнибал кивнул и прикрыл глаза, когда Уилл обхватил его за талию и медленно и неуклюже погреб в сторону суши. Тело Ганнибала под рукой было мягким, податливым, он вяло шевелил ногами. Уилл понял: если отпустит его сейчас, то все кончится.   
  
Уилл прижал Ганнибала крепче и сосредоточился на дыхании. В голове было пусто.  
  
Они плыли вдоль каменных, острых выступов, плыли долго, часа два, не меньше. Утес угрожающе нависал над ними, словно вот-вот должен был обрушиться на них сверху. Уилл чувствовал, как вода и время вымывают из него все: умиротворение, безмятежность, которые он ощутил, когда вынырнул в первый раз. Силы утекали по капле. Имаго причудилось Уиллу, он все так же был в коконе.   
  
Пляж оказался крохотным и почти диким: узкая и короткая песчаная полоса, которая вырастала в скалы. Путь наверх казался крутым, но не непреодолимым. На тонкой, молоденькой прибрежной иве тихо шуршал привязанный к полуголым веткам пакет.   
  
Уилл не почувствовал облегчения, когда ощутил под ногами твердую землю. Он с трудом выбрался на берег и выволок Ганнибала: рухнул вместе с ним на влажный песок и замер. Они оба замерли, тяжело дыша. Слабые, маленькие волны то накатывали, укрывая их по пояс мокрым одеялом, то отступали обратно.  
  
Ганнибал с трудом перевернулся и лег на спину. В его широко открытых глазах не было ничего. Бледное лицо выглядела спокойным, но рана все еще кровила. Уилл не смог удержаться: положил ладонь на мягкую ткань, окрашенную темно-бордовым, и надавил изо всех. Ганнибал дернулся и слабо застонал, но не сопротивлялся. Уилл давил, давил, кровь из раны хлынула, потекла рекой.  
  
Горло Ганнибала было беззащитным: Уилл сжал его окровавленной рукой. Несильно, но ощутимо; кадык дернулся под его ладонью, все тело напряглось на мгновение, а затем расслабилось. Ганнибал задышал спокойнее и все так же не двигался, предлагая Уиллу вести. Уилл не знал, как.  
  
Человек рядом с ним был живым. Из его раны текла кровь, сердце его мерно билось. Уилл видел песок в его волосах и влажное от воды лицо, синеву под правым глазом и разбитую губу. Человек рядом с ним был живым. Зачем Уилл спас его? Зачем? Почему не мог отнять жизнь сейчас? Раньше не находилось возможности, сейчас не хватало решимости.  
  
Уилл разжал руку, лег рядом. Утес, с которого они упали, казался зловещим: будто надвигалась огромная, каменная волна. Небо перед глазами казалось изумительным: ясным, тысячи звезд сияли, их свет мигал, становясь то ярче и ближе, то дальше и бледнее. Как тысячи маленьких сердец — Уилл почти чувствовал их биение. Он знал, что большинство из этих звезд давно мертвы, что он видит свет, который они излучали миллионы лет назад. Это было жутко и печально одновременно. Вода ластилась, как котенок, слышался шелест листвы прибрежных деревьев. Момент снова был пронзительным и наполненным, но совсем по-другому. Ганнибал молчал рядом.  
  
Они пролежали так до утра: зря тратили драгоценное время и мерзли в холодной воде, но Уилл не чувствовал в себе сил для того, чтобы подняться. Дыхание задремавшего и измотанного Ганнибала было тихим и ровным, и только когда темнота над горизонтом начала рассеиваться, Уилл понял: пора. Он потрепал Ганнибала по плечу.  
  
— Нам надо идти.  
  
Ганнибал сел, затем с трудом встал. С его брюк, как и с брюк Уилла, стекала вода, зато свитер был почти сухой, но на животе немного влажный от крови. Светлые волосы падали на бледное лицо, за ночь синяк на скуле налился темнотой.   
  
Когда Уилл падал, увлекая за собой Ганнибала, он уповал на судьбу: верил, что все случится так, как должно. Судьба благоволила Ганнибалу.  
  
Надо было уйти, пока он спал, подумал Уилл, не отрывая от него взгляда. Надо было задушить, пока он не сопротивлялся. Надо было уплывать, пока он погружался все глубже и глубже.   
  
Это не Уилл спас Ганнибала, это Ганнибал схватил его за ногу и утащил за собой на дно.  
  
Цепкая ладонь на щиколотке была почти реальной.  
  
— Нам надо идти, — повторил Уилл. Мокрые брюки неприятно липли к телу. Хорошо, что еще не зима...  
  
Ганнибал прижался горячим влажным боком, закинул руку ему на плечо. От Ганнибала веяло теплом, оно чувствовалось сквозь рубашку.  
  
Они двинулись к узкой, почти отвесной каменистой тропе.  
  
***  
  
Уилл планировал уйти пешком как можно дальше и не хотел снова заходить в дом, но они оба были босыми и уставшими. Ганнибал хромал, держался за раненый бок. Его волосы казались совсем седыми в мягком утреннем свете; серое лицо, изнуренный взгляд — Уиллу подумалось, что Ганнибал впервые выглядел на свой возраст. Или Уилл впервые увидел его так близко.  
  
К дому они подошли, не таясь: вокруг было тихо и пусто. Ни скорой, ни полицейских машин, ни ФБР. Их еще не нашли, никто не знал, что все уже разрешилось. Красный Дракон, растерзанный и поверженный, остывал на террасе.  
  
Ганнибал дал ему свои носки, брюки, вместо его влажных и холодных. Туфли, и Уилл их надел. Кожа под пальцами была гладкой, и ботинки пришлись впору. Свитер Ганнибала, его пальто оказались велики; воротник приятно пах, и Уилл мог точно сказать, что это запах Ганнибала, а не химчистки или одеколона.  
  
В его одежде Уилл чувствовал себя странно. В его одежде он чувствовал себя Ганнибалом меньше, чем когда-либо.   
  
Ганнибал всегда пытался облачить его в свой образ, в свои мысли. В свои желания. Уилл был другим. Это было не его обличье.  
  
— Твоя одежда не подходит мне. Неудобно. — Уилл с раздражением расправил воротник так, чтобы больше не чувствовать запах Ганнибала, закатал рукава, закрывающие пальцы. Свитер из тонкой теплой шерсти неприятно покалывал спину.  
  
Он хотел сказать: хватит, хватит одевать меня в свои одежды, хватить искать то, чего нет. То, от чего Уилл так старательно прятался.  
  
Ганнибал смерил его долгим взглядом. Внутри этого темного взгляда что-то дрожало, и Уилл, не выдержав, отвернулся.   
  
Вид из разбитого окна открывался фантастический: речная гладь выглядела бескрайней, спокойной, незыблемой. Укутанное утренним туманом, солнце светило мягко, приглушенно. Уилл представил здесь, в этом доме Эбигейл и Ганнибала: они так же стояли у окна; Эбигейл немного испуганно и напряженно улыбалась, пока Ганнибал говорил ей о чашках, доверии, заботе. Каждое слово Ганнибала было веским и размеренным, Эбигейл внимала ему и хотела верить. Они держались друг за друга, но Ганнибал нуждался в ней только для того, чтобы привязать к себе Уилла, Эбигейл нуждалась в Ганнибале только для того, чтобы Уилла дождаться. Уилл мог бы склеить их всех вместе. Они могли бы стать семьей.  
  
Голос Ганнибала был ровным и негромким.  
  
— Почему же. Ботинки сидят как влитые.   
  
Уилл обернулся и хотел ответить, но передумал. Они вечно с Ганнибалом разговаривали, беседовали, перебрасывались словами, словно мячиком для пинг-понга, жонглировали, прятались за ними. Красноречивая, полная смысла и одновременно абсолютно лишенная его диалектика. В птичьем щебете было больше ценности.  
  
Уилл промолчал.  
  
— Хочу, чтобы ты знал, Уилл, — продолжил Ганнибал, не прерывая сборов и опустив голову. В большую спортивную сумку на столе он складывал теплые вещи, несколько альбомов, на самом дне уже лежали туго свернутые банкноты, извлеченные из потайной ниши в книжном шкафу, и тонкая черная кожаная папка. — Ты волен действовать по своему усмотрению. Если хочешь, свяжись с Джеком, — он указал на телефон, который лежал на столе. — Или дождись его здесь. Полагаю, к закату, он, наконец, сообразит, где нас искать.  
  
Поверх одежды легли тонкий почти, невесомый лэптоп и планшет. Ганнибал застегнул сумку и, наконец, посмотрел на Уилла.  
  
Слова снова ничего не значили. Ганнибал знал это, знал, что Уилл последует за ним, поэтому говорил, говорил, бросая их, как камни в воду. Они шли на дно и терялись где-то там, в глубине, пустые, бесплодные, бесполезные.  
  
— Сдаешься за шаг до победы? — отозвался Уилл.  
  
— Я устал быть отвергнутым, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал, и у этих слов был вес, потому что они были искренни. — К тому же, проиграть достойному противнику удовольствие, а не унижение. Признаться, в какой-то степени я чувствую облегчение от того, что уступаю.  
  
Уилл бы почувствовал облегчение, если бы Ганнибал принуждал. Не оставлял выбора.  
  
— Подожди меня у машины, я быстро умоюсь и приду.  
  
Уилл бы почувствовал облегчение, если бы на лице Ганнибала промелькнула та самая улыбка, которая означала, что все идет по его плану. Но его лицо осталось безучастным. Он сдержанно кивнул, подхватил со стола сумку и захромал к двери.  
  
В гараже, укрытая темным плотным чехлом, скрывалась не Феррари или Бентли, а непримечательная Тойота Королла темно-синего цвета. Ганнибал стянул чехол, подняв облако пыли, и глухо чихнул.  
  
— Ты поведешь, не возражаешь? — он закинул в открытый багажник сумку и достал оттуда аптечку.  
  
В голове разливалась свинцовая тяжесть, все тело ныло и после холодной воды почему-то бросило в жар, но Уилл скользнул взглядом по серому лицу Ганнибала, по его опущенным плечам, зацепился за его правую руку — она немного дрожала — и кивнул. Ганнибал с явным облегчением открыл дверцу и устроился сзади.  
  
Уилл сел впереди, поправил зеркало заднего вида так, чтобы видеть Ганнибала. Вцепился в руль.  
  
Наспех перебинтованное плечо саднило, но причиняло куда меньше неудобств, чем могло бы, зато сквозной порез на правой щеке, обработанный обеззараживающим, заклеенный пластырем, но не зашитый, болел за двоих.  
  
Больше всего Уиллу хотелось вернуться в дом, подняться на второй этаж, завернуть в одну из огромных спален с видом на залив и упасть лицом в подушку.  
В машине пахло пылью и немного бензином, от этого запаха голова заболела еще сильнее. Бросив на Ганнибала последний взгляд, Уилл включил зажигание.  
  
***  
  
Хотя Уилл и не любил водить, ему пришлось провести за рулем больше двенадцати часов. Дом Ганнибала — разумеется, у него был запасной план и место, чтобы переждать бурю — располагался в Вермонте недалеко от границы с Канадой.   
  
— Этот дом, — прошелестел сзади Ганнибал, — спрятан в лесу, крохотен, никто про него не знает. Ты не возражаешь, Уилл?  
  
Уилл чувствовал отупевшее равнодушие и готов был ехать куда угодно: если бы Ганнибал приказал ехать в сторону Мексики, он бы молча повернул руль. Он кивнул; Ганнибал на заднем сидении устроился поудобнее: положил под голову пальто, белая рубашка, которую он надел вместо влажного алого свитера немного топорщилась на том месте, где Ганнибал сам себе наложил повязку. Пуля осталась там, в доме: Уилл помнил, как Ганнибал склонился над раковиной, рука нырнула под ткань и шевелилась там, как змея, пальцы проникали все глубже и глубже. Лицо Ганнибала оставалось бесстрастным и даже не теряло красок, потому что и без того было белым. Уиллу казалось, что пальцы Ганнибала шевелились и в нем тоже, он чувствовал боль, но как-то отстраненно, будто со стороны, и был уверен, что Ганнибал чувствовал примерно тоже. Когда пуля звонко скатилась на дно раковины и из-под рубашки выскользнула ладонь, по костяшки укрытая кровью, Ганнибал еле заметно вздрогнул и выдохнул.  
  
Он уснул к полудню, и в своем неспокойном, но крепком сне мучился от неудобной позы: пытался распрямить ноги, постоянно утыкавшиеся в дверь, или перевернуть со спины на больной бок.  
  
Уилл ничего не мог с собой поделать: раз в минуту взгляд сам собой с дороги соскальзывал на зеркало, в котором отражалась рубашка Ганнибала, заправленная в брюки: карман на груди, мелкие прозрачные пуговицы на хлопке в светло-синюю полоску, затем ремень, темно-синяя ткань, отдаленно похожая на джинсу. Лицо Ганнибала, которое Уиллу хотелось видеть больше, скрывало сидение. Уилл попробовал настроить зеркало, но оно поворачивалось только в одну сторону.  
  
К тому моменту, когда солнце начало клониться к закату, они были уже далеко. Равномерный лес по бокам от дороги периодически разбавлялся мотелями и заправками, съездами на другие шоссе, развязками и поворотами в маленькие придорожные городишки. Уилл ехал неторопливо и предельно осторожно, держась в левом ряду, не обгоняя никого и всех пропуская вперед. Он пару раз включал радио, чтобы узнать, появились ли какие-нибудь новости про него и Ганнибала — может быть, их уже объявили в розыск? Но радио шелестело тихо, еле-еле, а Уилл не делал громче. Не хотел будить Ганнибала, но очень хотел поговорить с ним. Куда они ехали, к чему, зачем? Что будет дальше? Вместо ответов в голове у Уилла был вакуум.  
  
— Если бы я попросил тебя снова сдаться Джеку, ты бы послушал меня?  
  
Ганнибал сидел рядом, на пассажирском сидении, и был свежим, здоровым, излучающим непоколебимую уверенность. Ремень безопасности прижимал его к сидению; костюм — Уилл уже давно не видел Ганнибала в костюмах — сидел на нем, как вторая кожа. Никогда не хотел бы снова видеть его в тюремной робе, против воли подумал Уилл.  
  
— Нет, Уилл. Я был бы рад ответить, что готов ждать тебя вечность, — Ганнибал тонко, неуловимо улыбнулся, в его голосе слышалась странная нежность, — но мне не хотелось бы возвращаться в больницу. Ни Джек, ни Алана не спустили бы мне произошедшего, несмотря на то, что ранее закрывали глаза на гораздо, гораздо большее... — Ганнибал на секунду нахмурился, но затем его лицо снова разгладилось.   
  
— Тогда мне пришлось бы остановить тебя. — Только отзвучали слова, Уилл поморщился, почувствовав их пошлость и банальность. Как из плохого боевика. Или из хорошего фэнтези. «Ты не пройдешь».  
  
— Возможно, — кивнул Ганнибал, — нам пришлось бы скрестить мечи. Но зная, что в этот раз все действительно может дойти до конца и разрешиться, что никто не встанет между нами и не остановит ни тебя, ни меня, ты бы не сражался в полную силу. Ты бы отпустил меня, Уилл. Позволил бы мне уйти. Не правда ли? — Ганнибал смотрел на него, и Уилл невольно оторвался от дороги, на которой не был сосредоточен ни секунды, и взглянул на Ганнибала.  
  
"Нет", - хотел сказать Уилл, но сейчас он не мог соврать Ганнибалу.  
  
— Правда, — глухо ответил он.   
  
Правда. Правда. Признаваться в этом самому себе было мучительно.   
  
— Не стоит корить себя за это, Уилл, — мягко проговорил Ганнибал. — Стоит смириться и принять, что твое emotio сильнее, чем ratio. Не прячься от меня, я ведь знаю, каков ты на самом деле. Ты прекрасен, Уилл, и только я могу оценить и принять твоих демонов... — его вкрадчивый, тихий голос, слова, которые он говорил, околдовывали. — Тебе никогда не придется притворяться со мной, быть кем-то, кто не ты.  
  
Ганнибал сам был демоном, его взгляд — зыбким, как трясина, что-то в глубине содрогалось, переливалось, манило. Уилл чувствовал себя Фаустом, сдающимся на волю Мефистофелю.  
  
Все, что приписывал ему Ганнибал, на самом деле и было в Уилле, то, каким Ганнибал видел его — на самом деле это и был Уилл. _Это_ было смутным, плотоядным, темным — гораздо темнее, чем у остальных — но поэтому и слабее. Оно, почти задушенное еще в детстве, но неистребимое, лежало в самом дальнем углу, пока их не заметил Ганнибал. Оно жадно потянулось к нему навстречу, и Уилл был близок к тому, чтобы сбежать с Ганнибалом четыре года назад, но вовремя вспомнил, что он сильнее.  
  
Желание быть с Ганнибалом все еще жило в нем где-то внутри, сокрытое суетой и однообразностью будней, оттененное Молли и Уолтером, собаками. Уилл почти поверил, что он обычный человек, но это было не так.  
  
Рука Ганнибала — сухая и холодная — накрыла ладонь Уилла, стискивающую руль.  
  
— Неужели мы не заслуживаем и шанса? Ты оттолкнешь меня в третий раз. Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Уилл.  
  
Манипуляция была прямой и безыскусной, но остро подходила к моменту.  
  
«У тебя нет сердца», — хотел ответить Уилл. Но это было бы неправдой.  
  
— Останови! Уилл, останови! — Ганнибал тряс его за плечо, его лицо в зеркале заднего вида все так же оставалось уставшим, но теперь лихорадкой горели щеки и лоб. Рядом — Уилл мимолетно взглянул на переднее сидение — никого не было.  
  
— Что с тобой? — Уилл замигал задними фарами и свернул на обочину.   
  
— Тошнит, — коротко ответил Ганнибал.  
  
Машина остановилась; Ганнибал не успел выйти, только открыть дверь, прежде чем его вырвало. Несколько мучительных судорог спустя он затих, потом закрываясь, хлопнула дверь, Ганнибал устало обмяк на сидении. На рубашке, немного выше ремня опять расцветало розовое пятно.  
  
— Снова, — поморщился Ганнибал.  
  
Уилл нервно усмехнулся.  
  
— Это твоя последняя чистая рубашка?  
  
Он подождал ответа пару секунд, которого так и не последовало, затем снова тронулся и выехал на трассу.  
  
***  
  
Уилл решил держаться в стороне от крупных городов, поэтому ехал не по девяносто пятому и дальше, мимо Филадельфии и Нью-Йорка, а еще в самом начале свернул на восемьдесят третье шоссе, затем на семьдесят шестое и дальше вверх, на север, пересекая Пенсильванию и штат Нью-Йорк. Вышло миль на сто пятьдесят длиннее и почти на три часа дольше, но зато Уилл чувствовал странное спокойствие: будто вдали от столиц они были уже в безопасности, и никто не мог их поймать.   
  
Укрытие Ганнибала оказалось в глубине леса, в тройке миль от дороги, и Уиллу пришлось попетлять по почти невидным, поросшим увядающей травой дорожкам, прежде чем выехать к небольшому домику, больше похожему на сторожку лесника в ярком свете фар.  
  
Оцилиндрованные бревна плотно прижимались одно к другому; дом, хоть и был двухэтажным, со стороны казался низким и приземистым. Ели плотно обступали его со всех сторон, широкие хвойные лапы касались крыши.  
  
Когда они зашли вовнутрь — Ганнибал шел сам, но только потому, что был накачен обезболивающими, антибиотиками и жаропонижающими по самую макушку — на них дохнуло сыростью и затхлостью.  
  
Уилл сначала открыл все окна, затем проверил, работает ли генератор электричества и водопровод, прошелся по шкафчикам на крошечной кухне, просматривая их запасы, которых нашлось предостаточно: много круп, валяное мясо, банки с консервами, банки с джемом и арахисовой пастой, пара упаковок чая, по паре запыленных бутылок джина и виски, даже орехи. Под столом одна на другой высились пластиковые бутылки с питьевой водой.   
  
Потом Уилл подумал, включать ли в розетку холодильник и тратить ли понапрасну электричество, и не стал, заглянул в такую же маленькую ванную с душевой кабиной, прошелся по гостиной, поднялся на второй этаж по узкой лестнице и обнаружил наверху спальню под покатым потолком. Широкая кровать стояла так, чтобы на нее падал свет из окна, в тени скрывался невысокий шкаф и прикроватная тумбочка.  
  
Дом был крошечный, словно игрушечный, и совсем не соответствовал Ганнибалу.   
  
Они легли почти сразу же: Уилл со вздохом облегчения присел на край не застеленной бельем кровати, затем незаметно для самого себя вытянулся на матрасе, наплевав на желание сходить в душ. Подушка под головой была мягкой, матрас — тоже, и Уилл впервые за два дня ощутил, что он в безопасности. Что все закончилось.  
  
Ганнибал лежал рядом, и волна тепла, исходящая от него, обволакивала Уилла. Жаропонижающие не действовали; лицо, окутанное лунным светом, выглядело неживым, только глаза обеспокоенно метались под веками.  
  
Если Ганнибал умрет, это будет несправедливо.  
  
— Будет несправедливо, если я умру. — Кровать прогнулась, когда на нее сел третий.  
  
— Да, — сглотнул Уилл.  
  
— Хотя признаюсь, меня греет мысль, что ты будешь скорбеть по мне, и одновременно печалит, что мы будем вынуждены расстаться так скоро после воссоединения.  
  
— Сначала я отвергал тебя, теперь ты отвергаешь меня.   
  
— Мы квиты.  
  
Ганнибал положил ладонь ему на плечо. Она была прохладной и несла успокоение. Уилл не заметил, как уснул.  
  
***  
  
Негласная обоюдная договоренность не обращать внимание на худшее друг в друге, чтобы продолжить наслаждаться лучшим.  
  
Уилл тогда солгал Алане. Он почти всегда видел Ганнибала четко, как в ясный солнечный день, Ганнибал был обнажен, обезоружен перед способностью Уилла понимать суть и сам к этому стремился. На то, чтобы понять его, потребовалось время — больше, чем на остальных, но и результат того стоил.  
  
Ганнибал был уродлив: каждая его сторона, маска, личина, все его вкусы, пристрастия, его внешнее, внутреннее, прошлое, будущее, его эстетика, возведенная в этику. Каждый его вздох, шаг, взгляд, мысль — все было уродливо, безобразно по отдельности, но вместе, все это вместе сливалось в совершенство. Уилл видел Ганнибала целиком, ничего не скрывалось от его взгляда, и Ганнибал был прекрасен в ломанности своих линий, искаженности взглядов, исковерканности морали.  
  
Остальные наоборот, попадая под дьявольское очарование маски Ганнибала, ценили и превозносили только его части, сотые доли того, что он на самом деле представлял. Когда им доводилось увидеть Ганнибала полностью, таким, какой он есть, они ужасались. Уилл тоже ужаснулся. Он помнил, как его поразило: насколько совершенным может быть отклонение от нормы. Он помнил, как его поразило: насколько чарующим может быть уродство. Лучше, лучше, в сотни раз лучше любой красоты.   
  
Уилл помнил, как его мучила невозможность объяснить это кому-то. Он чувствовал себя искусствоведом среди простолюдинов, которые мыли полы полотнами Ван Эйка.  
  
Наверное, все дело в том, что он был похож на Ганнибала.  
  
— Мне хотелось бы сказать тебе, что мы похожи. Я признаю это, — сказал Уилл утром.  
  
Он проснулся от солнечного света, затопившего комнату. Он так же лежал на боку, повернувшись лицом к Ганнибалу, и очки так же были на нем: немного съехали, и дужка больно давила на висок.  
  
Они оба находились рядом с ним: один, измученный жаром, лежал в забытьи, кровь пропитала плед, который их укрывал. Второй сидел обок с Уиллом, и его холодная отрезвляющая ладонь все еще покоилась на плече Уилла.  
  
— Это не значит, что я готов убивать патрульного, который мне нахамил, или повара, который пересолил блюдо. Но я понимаю и принимаю тебя, даже если ты будешь убивать дальше, — Уилл помолчал, но все-таки не смог не добавить: — Хотя это было бы нежелательно. Думаю, мы могли бы прийти к компромиссу...  
  
Уилл замолчал, почувствовав улыбку Ганнибала кожей.  
  
— Уилл Грэм снизошел до торгов, небывалое чудо. Уилл Грэм готов идти на уступки.   
  
— Иногда мне кажется, что я только и делал, что уступал тебе.  
  
— Ты не уступил мне и дюйма. Мы там, где были в самом начале. Мы те же, какими были до начала. Ты изменил меня, я тебя, но мы остались прежними.  
  
— Я сдался самому себе, — сказал Уилл.  
  
— Принял самого себя, — поправил Ганнибал.  
  
— Выяснилось, для этого необходимо, чтобы ты оказался на краю гибели.   
  
Чтобы я понял, насколько ты слаб. Насколько ты нуждаешься во мне. Он не стал произносить это вслух.  
  
Уилл положил руку на грудь Ганнибалу, тело под ней было огненным. На секунду веки вздрогнули, будто Ганнибал вот-вот откроет глаза, но Уилл увидел только пожелтевшие, воспаленные белки и корку на его губах.  
  
Ганнибал пришел в себя только днем, когда за окном уже начали сгущаться сумерки и солнце, и без того еле пробивающееся сквозь густую хвою, почти померкло. К этому времени Уилл уже вымылся в прохладной воде, позавтракал, побрился клинковым бритвой, старательно обходя разрез на правой щеке, который до сих пор немного кровоточил — Уилл постоянно чувствовал привкус крови во рту — и неприятно стягивал кожу. Останется еще один шрам, грубее предыдущих. Если бы Уилл заботился о своей внешности, это его бы волновало. Но из зеркала на него смотрел прежний Уилл, может, несколько помолодевший из-за отсутствия щетины, но, несомненно, все тот же.  
  
Когда Уилл завтракал на кухне, ему снова составили компанию.  
  
— Если бы встретились немного позже, то, мне кажется, наши отношения развивались бы по-другому. Ты никогда не думал об этом, Уилл?  
  
Уилл всегда питал слабость к узору «пейсли», и сейчас галстук Ганнибала — красный с черным орнаментом, затянутый не слишком туго — привлекал его внимание. Уилл скользил взглядом по идеально выглаженной ткани, прошитой шелковой нитью, шевелил ложкой в глубокой тарелке с хлопьями, залитыми водой. Он не хотел смотреть Ганнибалу в глаза.  
  
— Нет, не думал.  
  
— Врать мне глупо, — Ганнибал покачал головой, и Уилл все-таки перевел взгляд на его лицо, спокойное, где-то в глубине читался интерес и любопытство.   
  
Светлые глаза смотрели на него немного насмешливо. Это был теплый, ласковый взгляд, а не голодное, неприкрытое желание, которым Ганнибал награждал его в последние недели. Такое бывало давно.   
  
Позавчерашнее утро, когда Долархайд был еще жив, Ганнибал — в заключении, а Уилл только представлял, чем все закончится, тоже казалось безмерно далеким, будто таяло в вечернем тумане. Уилл испытывал странное, немного пугавшее, но одновременно приятное ощущение, что они с Ганнибалом здесь давно. Словно три года и еще год до не пропали даром. Эбигейл не пропала даром тоже.  
  
Что бы не говорил Ганнибал, Уилл чувствовал, как эти три года заключения встали между ними стеной, отсекли их друг от друга. Когда-то Уилл хотел этого, прежде чем понял, чего лишил себя.   
  
— Глупо думать о том, что могло бы случиться, но не случилось.  
  
— Глупо скрывать от меня то, что я итак знаю.  
  
Этот Ганнибал и вправду знал все.  
  
Их отношения всегда складывались, как равные: они делали больно друг другу одинаково сильно, мстили, как мстили бы самым худшим врагам, вели беседы как закадычные друзья, но Ганнибала с самого начала было чуть больше: его интереса, его чувства, его желания получить отклик. Могло бы все сложиться иначе? Да. Уилл с легкостью представлял, как сам тянется к Ганнибалу и ищет его внимания и покровительства. Для этого потребовалось бы больше времени, больше ФБР, как ни странно, меньше энцефалита, чтобы не списывать на него слишком многое. Больше непонимания от людей, которые хотели узнать его, больше заботы от людей, которые хотели ему помочь, может быть, женщина, с которой пришлось бы разойтись из-за работы.   
  
Уилл был почти уверен: если бы он встретился с Ганнибалом позже на три, четыре года, то сам упал бы ему в ладонь, как перезревшее яблоко.  
  
Когда Ганнибал очнулся, Уилл напоил его водой и таблетками, которые нашлись в аптечке. Его дыхание было поверхностным, взгляд скользил по потолку.  
  
Как смог, Уилл обмыл Ганнибала. Рубашку пришлось срезать, потому что с безвольного, покорного тела ее было почти невозможно снять; на боку ткань пристала к коже, и пришлось сначала смочить антисептиком. Рана, разумеется, оказалась воспаленной, раздувшейся, и хоть не кровила, но немного сочилась суковицей. Уилл понял, что все плохо.  
  
Жизнь в Ганнибале выгорала, и Уилл чувствовал странную беспомощность перед судьбой. Что он мог сделать?  
  
Уилл присел рядом и сжал его запястье. Огненное. Огненное.  
  
— Наверное, лучше съездить за доктором, — подумал вслух Уилл. Мысль о том, чтобы привезти сюда силком первого попавшегося врача, а после, с большой вероятностью, убить его и прикопать в начинавшей промерзать земле, уже не казалась такой плохой. До Колчестера было минут сорок езды, пока Уилл найдет врача, еще немного времени на сопротивление — к сожалению, с пистолетом все вышло бы быстрее...  
  
— Нет нужды, Уилл, — голос Ганнибала был низким и прерывистым, и Уилл видел, как он прилагает усилия к тому, чтобы говорить. — Все... Все обойдется, я чувствую, жар отступает. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был рядом со мной. Не уходи.  
  
Искренность Ганнибала оглушала, мягкость его голоса, его слова, простые, открытые, в кои-то веки без потайного смысла обезоруживали. Кажется, он немного бредил.  
  
Уилл аккуратно прилег рядом набок, стараясь не потревожить. До Ганнибала хотелось дотронуться, и Уилл положил ладонь ему на предплечье. Огненное.  
  
— Я лгу, ты же знаешь, — прошелестело над ухом. — Если я выживу, это будет чудо. Почти воскрешение.  
  
Он лежал позади Уилла, так же на боку, и от его тела веяло живительной прохладой.  
  
— В том, что я умираю, есть свое очарование. Полагаю, если бы я был в сознании, все было бы гораздо сложнее. Ты нужен мне во всех смыслах, Уилл, и я бы взял от тебя все, что только можно. Это была бы еще одна долгая битва.  
  
— Я бы отдал тебе все, что бы ты ни попросил. Тебе не кажется, после всего, что между нами было, глупо отступать?   
  
Ганнибал позади усмехнулся и промолчал.  
  
Уилл помолчал тоже.   
  
— Спроси меня, что я чувствую, — попросил Уилл.  
  
— Что ты чувствуешь, Уилл? — Ганнибал был на диво покладистым.  
  
— Рядом с тобой я чувствую себя на своем месте.  
  
— Мне приятно это слышать.  
  
— Думаю, тебе приятно понимать, что ты с самого начала был прав.  
  
— Я лишь предполагал, ты сам сделал меня правым.  
  
Темнота в комнате сгущалась, и от этого почему-то становилось немного легче. Скрадывался лихорадочный румянец на щеках Ганнибала, темные тени под глазами сглаживались, и было приятно думать, что он просто спит после тяжелого дня.  
  
— Я чувствую себя проигравшим, — сказал в темноту Уилл.  
  
— Потому что убегал так долго или потому что наконец позволил себе остановиться?  
  
— И то, и то. И еще тысячи причин.  
  
Из-за того, что его прошлое рассыпалось, скатываясь в небытие, а Ганнибал, на котором держалось его будущее, растворялся в ночной дымке.  
  
— Мне кажется, ты умираешь только для того, чтобы сделать мне больно. Ты отобрал у меня семью, друзей, и теперь оставляешь меня в одиночестве. Хочешь, чтобы я понял, каково было тебе.  
  
— И это тоже, — тихо ответил Ганнибал.   
  
— Я прощаю тебе твой побег. Как и все, что было до этого.  
  
Уилл придвинулся ближе к Ганнибалу, уткнулся лбом в его пылающее плечо. Теперь их в этой комнате осталось только двое.  
  
***  
  
Уилл задремал, погрузившись в беспокойный темный сон. Ему приснился Ганнибал, точнее его уже холодное тело, в котором не осталось и отголоска дыхания. Уилл копал для него яму под широкой, высокой елью; небольшая сначала, она все углублялась и углублялась, и Уилл, стоя сначала по колено в земле, погружался все глубже и глубже.  
  
Уилл проснулся от того, что Ганнибал пытался встать. Он задел Уилла рукой, глухо кашлянул. Глухо попросил:  
  
— Помоги.  
  
Спускаться вдвоем по узкой лестнице оказалось неудобно: Ганнибал почти вис на нем и один раз пропустил ступеньку, и они едва не упали. Уилл что было сил вцепился в перила, прижимая к себе Ганнибала. От него пахло потом и болезнью.  
  
Уилл тактично ждал за полузакрытой дверью, пока Ганнибал мочился, чистил зубы, мыл руки и ополаскивал лицо. Затем раздался знакомый звук: Ганнибала снова тошнило, только непонятно, чем, ведь он не ел больше суток, потом раздался вздох и грохот: Уилл практически увидел, как Ганнибал упал, сметая с шаткой полочки шампуни, мыла, крем для бритья, как звонко ударилась о кафель раскрытая бритва и Ганнибал наткнулся на нее рукой.  
  
Уилл понимал, что порез не опасен, по крайней мере, не опаснее, чем остальные ранения Ганнибала, но от вида крови, от того, сколько ее натекло из глубокого пореза на внутренней стороне ладони, от того, что на сером кафеле в неясном свете слабой лампочки она казалось густой и почти черной, его замутило. Именно такая кровь и должна быть у Ганнибала: темная смола, отражающая все его нечеловеческое нутро. Эта мысль мелькнула и пропала.  
  
— Сиди, — приказал Уилл, опуская Ганнибала за плечи обратно на пол, когда тот задумал встать. — Жди.  
  
Зубная нить нашлась здесь же, среди сваленных бутыльков, игла — Уилл не знал, какую выбрать: тонкую и острую, но с крохотным, почти не видимым ушком, или наоборот потолще и потупее, но зато с большей вероятностью, что он вденет нитку в иголку — в жестяной коробке на кухне, в ящичке со столовыми приборами. Еще с кухни Уилл захватил бутылку джина и упаковку бумажных салфеток.  
  
Он действовал на автомате: тело работало отдельно от мозга. Движения были скупыми, четкими, он ни секунды не потратил зря, хотя ощущал какое-то лихорадочное возбуждение и суетливость. Когда Уилл склонился над Ганнибалом, чтобы обработать края раны, и чуть не упал, поскользнувшись на темно-алой луже, ладони даже не дрожали, но все внутри вибрировало, колыхалось, казалось странным, что он вообще стоит на ногах. Он будто наблюдал за собой со стороны, отделив беспокойное сознание от спокойного тела.   
  
Зубная нить без проблем вошла в маленькое игольное ушко, предварительно ополоснутое кипятком и джином, ладонь Ганнибала в ладони Уилла была теплой и инертной — он не выказал никаких эмоций, словно вообще не чувствовал боли. Один раз пальцы сжались в кулак, рука напряглась, и четко выступили сине-зеленые вены на запястье, продолговатый шрам проступил ярче, но потом Ганнибал выдохнул, расслабился и опустил голову на грудь.  
  
Уилл знал, что начинать следовало с центра и узлы накладывать после каждого стежка, и представил, что латает порванную рубашку, а затем вспомнил: это не первый раз, когда он сшивает теплую кожу. Уилл вспомнил Бакстера, его короткую, приятную шерсть под ладонью и неглубокую, но опасную рану на боку. Обработав лидокаином, Уилл наложил ему семь неровных, но добротных швов; Бакстер и остальные псы тихонько скулили на одной ноте, но не от боли, а от страха — рядом лежало тело.  
  
Тогда Уилл чувствовал тревогу за пса и холодную, рассудительную ярость, сейчас же он был опустошен, нервное, какое-то полубезумное возбуждение схлынуло, оставляя за собой потерянность и оторопь. Кожа Ганнибала была мягкой и послушно сходилась вновь, стянутая нитками: сначала от центра ладони к большому пальцу, затем от центра ладони к мизинцу. Закончив, Уилл осторожно стер кровь со своих рук и с его руки и сверху наложил бинт для надежности. Затем протер пол бумажными полотенцами, насколько это было возможно. Наконец, тронул Ганнибала за плечо.  
  
— Вставай, я отведу тебя в кровать.  
  
Ганнибал доверчиво оперся на его руку и поднялся. В его мутном, словно завешенном пеленой взгляде, не отражалось ничего. Тепло от него все так же исходило волнами; Уилл дотронулся до его влажного лба. Выше, куда выше нормальных девяноста шести и шести.  
  
Виски сдавливало от напряжения, и Уилл не мог понять, от чего он так перепугался. Эта рана была неопасной, и если Ганнибал умрет, то точно не от нее.   
  
Ганнибал был слаб, несмотря на то, что казалось, будто он высечен из гранита, и так оно и было, но его оболочка, плотная, почти непробиваемая, все же скрывала в своей полости бессилие. Желание довериться равному. Может быть, более сильному.  
  
Сейчас Уилл был сильнее.  
  
— Я позабочусь о тебе, — пообещал Уилл.  
  
Взгляд Ганнибала потеплел и будто бы углубился, словно он смотрел не на Уилла, а сквозь него.   
  
Теплая, немного подрагивающая ладонь Ганнибала легла ему на гладкую щеку, большой палец нежно огладил скулу. Такое уже было однажды. Когда Ганнибал улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Только ты и заботилась обо мне, Миша. Пойдем.  
  
Миша. Миша.  
  
Ладонь Ганнибала соскользнула, он взял Уилла за руку и потянул следом. Они поднялись наверх, и Ганнибал, сотрясаемый мелкой дрожью, снова лег в постель. Перед тем, как закрыть глаза, он улыбнулся Уиллу — и в тоже время вовсе не ему.  
  
Миша.  
  
Как могла младшая сестра заботиться о старшем брате. Уилл видел Ганнибала хорошим братом и легко мог представить заботу наоборот: как Ганнибал защищал Мишу от задиравших ее мальчишек, от беззлобного, но огромного и потому устрашающего пса конюха, успокаивал после кошмарного сна и укрывал их обоих одеялом в дождливую ночь и прижимал к себе, потому что Миша боялась грозы. Читал ей сказки на литовском, учил играть на рояле простенькие гаммы, и они исполняли в четыре руки фолию и маленькое сольфеджио, и Ганнибал с теплом наблюдал за тем, как быстро она учится, как споро, но в тоже время немного неумело и скованно двигаются ее пальцы. Уилл почти наяву видел, как мелодия, звонкая и стремительная, заполняла большую светлую комнату с французским окном, как улыбалась Миша и льнула к Ганнибалу.   
  
Как она могла заботиться о нем? Что делала для него? От чего защищала?  
  
В девять лет Ганнибал из интереса задушил котенка, народившегося пару недель у поварской кошки Анки. Детеныши еще не вылезали из коробки, копошились там, попискивая, похожие на один большой пуховой ком; Ганнибал, угловатый и высокий для своих лет, любил Анку. Ему нравилась ее короткая, ухоженная темная шерсть, которую было приятно гладить, аккуратные уши, которые нервно дергались от любого дуновения, немного приплюснутая морда с умными желтыми глазами, ее пушистый коротковатый хвост, и, разумеется, независимый, но привязчивый характер. Но котята, крохотные, недавно открывшие глаза, хрупкие, будто созданные для того, чтобы им свернули шеи, вызвали брезгливость и смутный, странный трепет перед такой беззащитностью и слабостью.  
  
Отец, никогда не поднимающий руки на детей, улыбчивый и мягкосердечный, но удивительно прозорливый, уже тогда видел в Ганнибале что-то не зревшее, но уже свершенное и распустившееся, выпорол его скорее от растерянности и безысходности, чем от гнева. И Ганнибал, распластавшийся на отцовских коленях, тоже не чувствовал гнева, унижения или ярости, он все еще помнил, как легким и теплым тело в его ладонях, и как легко оказалось забрать чужую жизнь, даже такую крошечную. Миша рядом плакала, огромные, словно монеты, слезы текли из ее светлых глаз, но не по убитому котенку, которого час она назад гладила по вылизанной шерстке, а по Ганнибалу, которому причиняли боль. Жалела ли она того, кого никогда не знала, или все-таки уже тогда понимала, что такое Ганнибал? Уилл думал: без сомнений.  
  
Уилл скользил взглядом по его бескровному, спокойному лицу, в изломе губ все еще хранилось тепло улыбки — не для Уилла — и чувствовал отголоски Мишиной нежности, привязанности.  
  
Она заботилась о Ганнибале. Что делал Уилл? Наблюдал за тем, как он умирает.  
  
Уилл никак не мог до конца в это поверить. Судьба Ганнибала была в его руках. Полностью. Он больше не ускользнет сквозь замочную скважину, не растворится в тени, не сбежит на другой континент, прикрываясь чужой личиной. Он был здесь, в крохотном домишке, затерянном в канадских елях, и если Уилл пожелает, Ганнибал останется здесь. Навсегда. Навечно.  
  
Я позволил тебе узнать меня, сказал когда-то Ганнибал. Понять меня. Я сделал тебе дорогой подарок.  
  
То, что Уилл держал в ладонях сейчас, было бесценно.  
  
***  
  
У Ганнибала всегда был припасен план, и Уилл в какой-то безумной надежде обыскал машину, сам не зная, что он надеется найти, прежде чем догадался заглянуть в сумку, из которой днем доставал таблетки. В темной кожаной папке, которая так и лежала на дне, он нашел документы и небольшой, с ладонь синий блокнот.  
  
Паспортов было четыре: два красных, в которых Ганнибал значился гражданином Дании и Польши, еще один темно-зеленый новозеландский, на имя Лиама Коулса. Четвертый, тоже новозеландский, окаймленный листами папоротника, оказался для Уилла. Там было чужое имя Джошуа, но его фотография, с которой он смотрел настороженно и немного враждебно, но выглядел моложе и в целом как-то уязвимо и растерянно, и Уилл понял, что это фото сделано почти сразу после его освобождения из Балтиморской больницы. Ганнибал сделал для него документы еще тогда.   
  
В блокноте первые страницы три были исписаны цифрами — разумеется, это были счета Ганнибала и пароли, зашифрованные, для Уилла и которые Уилл при желании мог легко разобрать. Дальше шли зарисовки, выполненные обыкновенной ручкой: Уилл узнал только Базилику Санта-Кроче, галерею Уффици, уходящую внутрь самой себя, мост Понте-Веккьо, белоснежную парижскую Сакре-Кёр. Остальные незнакомые пролистал в спешке, хотя хотелось остановится на каждом рисунке, вглядываясь в простоту и твердость линий. В который раз Уилл задумался, что Ганнибал мог стать кем угодно, настолько многогранна и талантлива была его сущность. Было ли это компенсацией его патологии или сама патология оказалась причиной одаренности? Или за такой дар приходилось платить.  
То, что Уилл искал, обнаружилось на последней странице, предназначенной для контактов. Номер там значился всего один, и было емкая приписка: «д-р».  
  
Сначала мужик с сильным ирландским акцентом выматерился Уиллу в ухо.  
  
— Я от Ганнибала, — сказал Уилл.  
  
На том конце провода хмыкнули.  
  
— Так почему же он сам не звонит?  
  
— Он не в состоянии, — коротко ответил Уилл.  
  
Повисло молчание. Уилл практически слышал, как ирландец напряженно думает.  
  
— Это не безопасно, — заговорил наконец он. — Ты же Грэм, да, парень? Тут о вас из каждого полена говорят, фотки там, видео в сети, Ганнибала теперь каждая собака в лицо знает. Я не могу так рисковать.  
  
Никто в здравом уме не стал бы помогать Ганнибалу просто так, значит, ирландец был обязан ему чем-то и сейчас надеялся, что Ганнибал умрет, и все станет просто.  
  
— Если, — с нажимом проговорил Уилл, — он умрет, я все равно приеду и стребую с тебя должное. Вдвойне. Ты меня понял?  
  
— Слушай, ты... — его явно хотели послать, но затем собеседник тяжело вздохнул. — Ладно, приезжайте. Что я, добра не помню. Я Карл, — буркнул он и бросил трубку.  
  
Через минуту пришло сообщение с адресом.  
  
Сборы не заняли много времени: собирать было нечего. Уилл сложил документы и блокнот обратно в папку, папку — в сумку, еще положил туда начатую бутылку джина, пару пакетов орешков. Сложнее оказалось собрать Ганнибала.   
  
Он проснулся, когда Уилл уже обул его: сначала вытер влажным полотенцем босые ступни, испачканные засохшей кровью; вся подошва была в мелких затягивающихся порезах, на правой щиколотке темнел синяк — Уилл не удержался, обхватил щиколотку ладонью, надавливая, — затем натянул чистые носки, теплые, сбитые тимберленды, которые нашел в прихожей. Уилл сам влез в такие же, только бежевые, а не черные, как у Ганнибала.  
  
Заспанный, утомленный Ганнибал медленно шевелил руками, пытаясь попасть в рукава дутой куртки, которая так же была взята из прихожей и пахла сыростью дома. Забинтованная ладонь мягко розовела в слабом свете.  
  
Помогая Ганнибалу одеться, Уилл ощущал странную абсурдность и неестественность момента.  
  
Он никогда не думал, что все выйдет так.  
  
Ему почему представлялось, что если они и выживут, то это Ганнибал понесет его дальше: дотащит его до берега, начнет хлопотать над его ранами, как реставратор над картинами, будет молчаливым и полным терпения, но в глазах засветится мрачное удовлетворение и сытость. Уилл будет терзаться от ран, от сомнений, сляжет, почти убитый кровопотерей и тяжестью выбора, и в бреду и жару позовет Эбигейл, своего отца и первую собаку Тришу.   
  
Когда Уилл придет в себя, он не найдет внутри ничего кроме тьмы, опустошения, заполнившего все. И Ганнибала.  
  
Ганнибал погладит его по щеке и скажет что-нибудь поэтичное, привычно полное смысла и лишенное его. «Сердце мое, как ложе, приютит тебя».  
  
Уилл снова вел машину, Ганнибал, закутанный в куртку, шарф и вынырнувший из своей полубезумной дремы, на этот раз сидел рядом. Он выглядел сносно, в основном из-за темноты, скрадывающей лихорадочный блеск глаз, восковую матовость кожи, синеву тонких расслабленных губ. Его выдавало только дыхание: поверхностное, частое, и то, как редко, но медленно он моргал — словно что-то осмысливал.  
  
До Монтиплиера было всего часа три по ночному почти пустому шоссе, но Уилл не чувствовал уверенности в том, что за эти три часа не произойдет ничего непоправимого.  
  
Чего он так долго ждал?  
  
— Как ты? — поинтересовался Уилл.  
  
— Могло бы быть и хуже, и лучше, — ответил Ганнибал после паузы.   
  
Они помолчали.  
  
— Ты хочешь что-то спросить, Уилл. Спрашивай.  
  
— И ты ответишь мне честно?  
  
— Разве я когда-нибудь врал тебе?  
  
«Да. Да. Да», — хотел ответить Уилл.  
  
— Может быть, я говорил тебе не всю правду, но каждое сказанное слово было истиной в той или иной степени, и ты это знаешь.   
  
Да. Уилл знал.  
  
— Миша понимала, кто ты?  
  
Ганнибал склонил голову к плечу в задумчивости, и густой меховой воротник на капюшоне почти скрыл все его лицо. Уилл видел только спокойные, почти безразличные глаза, светлые брови, испарину на лбу.  
  
— Думаю, я сам тогда еще не понимал кто я. Я был совсем юн, Миша — еще дитя, но, несомненно, она угадывала во мне нечто, что пугало ее и одновременно притягивало. Как и тебя, Уилл.  
  
— Как и меня, — растерянно повторил Уилл.  
  
— Миша знала: я любил ее, и я мог сделать больно даже ей — особенно ей, потому что она была ближе всех.  
  
«Как и ты, Уилл, ближе всех», — прошелестело в голове голосом Ганнибала.  
  
Логика Ганнибала только на первый взгляд казалась уродливой, неестественной, искаженной, но на самом деле была человеческой в наивысшей степени. Сколько бы человек ни убивал Ганнибал, пользуясь своим правом сильнейшего, больше всего зла и страданий он причинял тем, к кому был привязан.  
  
Все люди были такими: с наслаждением ранили то, что любили. И Уилл тоже.  
  
В самом начале их знакомства, когда они играли роли психиатра и пациента, Ганнибал попросил рассказать о семье, как и все врачи просили до него, и Уилл отстраненно поведал ему тоже, что и всем остальным, что отец пил, когда они жили еще в Луизиане, на самом берегу Мексиканского залива. Отец чинил моторы, когда трезвел, мать работала в школе и терпела. Все ждала, пока он бросит, а он пил, пил, пока его не придавило моторной лодкой, и Уилл всегда почти ненавидел его, а когда тот слег со сломанным позвоночником, просто озверел от отвращения. Мать кружила вокруг отца, ухаживала, заботилась, возила на массажи в Новый Орлеан и в Хьюстон к нейрохирургу, а он только лежал на своем диване и жаловался на жизнь. Уилл не выдержал и уехал к деду. Ему было пятнадцать.   
  
Уилл не стал говорить о том, что его что мать умерла через два года, и Уилл не поехал с ней проститься, потому что даже на милю не хотел приближаться к проклятому дому. На похороны полетел дед и привез с собой обратно серебряную урну с прахом и отборную брань от родителя. Уилл не чувствовал вины — она навалилась позже, душная, душащая, пропитанная горем матери и безнадежностью отца. Отец позже начал звонить ему и плакать в трубку, писать письма нетвердой рукой, через несколько месяцев бросил пить, почти встал на ноги — ходил, тяжело опираясь на трость. Жизнь его наладилась, из старого дома он переехал в новый, в мастерской он только руководил, наняв троих работников, обзавелся небольшой яхтой вместо потрепанной жизнью и водой лодки, но встретились они с Уиллом снова только тогда, когда Уиллу уже было немного за двадцать, и все равно между ними стояла мать, темные дни, разбухавшие от дешевого виски и рома, Триша, которой отец в порыве ярости сломал два ребра.   
  
Они виделись пару раз в год, летая друг к другу по очереди, и встречи эти были для Уилла в тягость, хотя им всегда находилось, о чем поговорить, они отлично рыбачили вместе и могли посидеть в баре за пинтой пива, и отец гордился им — вся округа знала, что у Джо Грэма сын работает на ФБР. Но Уилл все равно чувствовал неловкость за себя, за то, как всегда отводил взгляд и скупо отвечал на вопросы, за свой одинокий дом на отшибе, за свору собак, за свою скрытность и угрюмость, хотя со старых фотографии в альбоме на него смотрел смешливый, улыбчивый мальчишка. Отец ощущал вину за то, кем стал Уилл, за то, что он больше не был ни улыбчивым, ни смешливым. Зрительный контакт с кем-либо обременял его, Уилл тяжело сходился с людьми, особенно с женщинами, но хуже всего оказывалось другое: он искренне хотел, чтобы отец ощущал за все это вину. Даже двадцать лет спустя это желание не пропало: оно истерлось, истрепалась, но все равно было ощутимо живо: он жаждал, чтобы отец страдал.  
  
Признаваться в своей мелочной, причиняющей ему самому немало муки, мстительности было стыдно и больно, но Ганнибал знал его, видел почти насквозь и тянулся к нему. Иногда Уиллу казалось, что Ганнибал может избавить его ото всей печали и скорби. Или, по крайней мере, поделить их надвое.  
  
— Я понимаю тебя, — ответил Уилл. — Хотя не хотел бы.  
  
— В том, чтобы ранить дорогих людей, есть своя прелесть, не так ли? Целительная сила страдания очищает обоих, объединяет еще сильнее, и когда его становится слишком много, оно исчезает, оставляя после себя нерушимые узы. Исчезло ли наше страдание, Уилл, сделав нас еще ближе друг другу?  
  
Ганнибал смотрел в окно, провожая взглядом частые ели и редкие фонари, и не нуждался в отклике, но Уилл хотел ответить. Хотел произнести вслух, что его страдание, в отличие от них, ушло на дно и не осело там, незыблемое, а растворилось. Его больше не было.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Уилл. — Его больше нет.  
  
Ему хотелось сказать еще что-то, что-то искреннее, откровенное, болезненное, что он когда-то сказал Джеку, недавно — Ганнибалу, сплетенному из собственных воспоминаний, но в чем ему не хватало сил признаться настоящему Ганнибалу раньше. Наверняка он уже давно знал это, но Уиллу хотелось произнести вслух.  
  
— Я хочу быть с тобой, — сказал Уилл, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. — Я не хочу убегать от тебя, прятаться. Я устал от этого. Я знаю, все дороги снова приведут к тебе.  
  
Обнажаться перед ним было волшебно: все, что Уилл позволял увидеть, казалось Ганнибалу ценным и исключительным, неповторимым, позволяло ощутить свою уникальность. Часто эта уникальность была в тягость и не приносила Уиллу ничего, кроме боли, но иногда дарила головокружительное и немного стыдливое ощущение превосходства и обладания. Обладания Ганнибалом. И Ганнибал позволял владеть им.  
  
— Нам обоим будет тяжело, — тихо ответил Ганнибал. — Я не изменюсь и не намерен уступать.  
  
— Даже ради меня?  
  
— Именно ради тебя, Уилл.   
  
Уилл понимал.  
  
Ганнибал стал тем, кем он должен был стать, и даже если бы его завернули в любовь, доброту и безмятежность, как в вату, даже если бы в жизни его не произошло никаких потрясений, ничего бы не изменилось. Даже если бы Миша оказалась жива, даже если бы попросила, Ганнибал не сделал бы ни шага назад, вряд ли бы убил хоть на одного человека меньше. Смогла ли Миша быть с Ганнибалом, любить его, заботиться о нем? Наверное, ей повезло, что она умерла.  
  
Ганнибал как-то сказал: «Я творение божие, но собственное произведение». Произведение вышло ужасным, но Уиллу Ганнибал был нужен именно таким: уродливым, изломанным, искаженным, вывернутым наизнанку, не человек, не зверь, а что-то между, или наоборот, выше.  
  
Уилл знал: Ганнибал уступит, как придется уступать и Уиллу, их путь будет соткан из компромиссов и сделок, которые поранят обоих, и будет новое страдание, которое сделает их еще ближе. Ближе.  
  
Сложно было сказать, испытывал Уилл страх или трепет предвкушения.  
  
Слабо светящаяся панель на бардачке показывала начало десятого — они были в пути полтора часа. Еще столько же впереди.  
  
Желание дотронуться до Ганнибала, ощутить тепло его тела, убедиться в том, что он жив, было нестерпимым, и Уилл накрыл левую ладонь Ганнибала своей: пальцы слабо шевельнулись в ответ. Ладонь оказалась сухой и снова горячей, правая пряталась в кармане куртки.  
  
— Скоро будем у врача, так что потерпи немного.  
  
Потерпи немного, я знаю, ты сильный, хотел сказать Уилл, будто успокаивая ребенка, но промолчал.  
  
Ганнибал кивнул и расслабился, и по тому, как обмякла его фигура, как опустились плечи, как еще сильнее опустились уголки губ и замерли в изломе брови, стало понятно, насколько сосредоточен он был прежде, насколько тяжело ему было вести разговор и держаться в сознании. Он снова уткнулся в меховой воротник и скоро задремал. Сон его опять был беспокойный и тяжелый, несколько раз он крупно вздрагивал всем телом.  
  
Уилл сжал ладонь Ганнибала и прибавил газу.  
  
***  
  
Карл оказался невысоким, сухим моложавым ирландцем, хотя Уилл отчего-то представлял себе что-то среднее между боксером в тяжелом весе и китоловом. Даже в сумраке его темная, густая грива отливала медью, и он выглядел младше Ганнибала, но затем Уилл понял, что Карл по меньшей мере ровесник Ганнибалу, если не старше лет на пять-семь. Уилл не увидел ни седины в волосах, ни морщин, скорее всего, дело было в остром, цепком взгляде, которым Карл ежесекундно сканировал пространство, в сжатом рте, в котором не находилось и намека на улыбку, в твердой линии острого подбородка. Он выглядел сурово, настороженно, неприветливо, и Уилл почувствовал странное успокоение — его бы встревожило, если бы их приняли дружелюбно и благожелательно.  
  
Карл встретил их там, где было обещано: в паре кварталов от Епископальной церкви, у перекрестка, где трех-четырехэтажные дома переходили в улочку с частными домами, которые почти ничем не отличались друг от друга: светлые, с эркерами почти во весь первый этаж, с ухоженным газоном, с парой кустов плетистых роз, обвивающих низенькие номинальные заборы. Такая улица, словно сошедшая с лучших каталогов купли-продажи, наверное, имелась в каждом городе.  
  
Уилл припарковался немного выше 7-11, чтобы не попасть в мягкий неоновый свет вывески, выключил фары и приготовился ждать.  
  
Было малолюдно: на улицах не виднелось почти ни души, ночные фонари освещали пустые бордюры. Кто-то сновал вовнутрь и из магазина, мягко, едва слышно хлопала дверь, но Уилл, напряженный до предела, слышал все: как гудела вывеска, фонари, и как прикрывалась дверь, выпуская из помещения Ника Кэйва, плотно сплетающегося с мягким женским вокалом, и Генри Ли, над которым кружила птица. Песня стояла на повторе, и Уилл прослушал ее, наверное, дюжину раз. Судя по всему, продавец был в депрессии: за прозрачной витриной мальчишка в фирменной рубашке меланхолично перебирал жвачки, качая в такт музыке светлой головой. Уиллу виднелась его правая мягкая щека с большой круглой родинкой и уголок губ, печально опущенный вниз.  
  
Ганнибалу, подумал Уилл, наверное, песня бы понравилась. Особенно часть, где Генри Ли исполосовали вдоль и поперек.  
  
— Ужасная песня, — неожиданно подал голос Ганнибал.   
  
Он сидел, прислонившись к запотевшему стеклу; его веки были закрыты, и до этого Уилл был уверен, что Ганнибал еще спит.  
  
Он лениво приоткрыл глаза и чуть обернулся к Уиллу, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
  
— Наверное, — сказал он, — логичнее было бы расквитаться с исполнителем, но сойдет и мальчишка. Давай же возьмем его за руки белые, словно лилии, давай же возьмем его за ноги и бросим в глубокий колодец?  
  
Уилл замер, а затем Ганнибал слабо улыбнулся, обозначая шутку.  
  
— Юмор — не твоя сильная сторона, Ганнибал, — ответил Уилл, усмехаясь.  
  
— Увы, я не могу быть идеален во всем.  
  
Разумеется, Уилл пропустил момент, когда к машине подошли, но заметил, как улыбка мгновенно сошла с лица Ганнибала. Хлопнув, закрылась дверь; на заднее сиденье уселись.  
  
— Карл, — поприветствовал Ганнибал.  
  
— Обойдемся без прелюдии, — отрезал Карл. Его голос был тихим, глубоким; в зеркале заднего вида Уилл видел только темные волосы, почти закрывающие лицо, — и обсудим основное на берегу, пока мы можем мирно разойтись. Во-первых, никакой твоей херни, Ганнибал. Ты никого не трогаешь, не убиваешь, не ешь, в общем, не следишь, ясно?  
  
Ганнибал выпрямился в кресле.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, Карл, — мягко начал он, — что я не могу обещать подобного? Я не хочу давать ложных обетов, ведь ни тебе, ни мне не известно, как будет развиваться ситуация. Я могу гарантировать только то, что буду действовать согласно обстоятельствам и целесообразно.  
  
Если их обнаружит полиция, Ганнибал прольет море крови. И Уилл вместе с ним.  
  
Лучше копам не находить их.  
  
— Ладно, — отчетливо скрипнул зубами Карл, — ладно. Но тогда если на вас выйдут, то я скажу, что вы заставили меня и держали в заложниках.   
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— Во-вторых, объясни своему дружку: я сделаю все, что в моих силах, и если ты умрешь, это будет не моя вина, а ваша. Бога ради, прошло почти двое суток, где вы пропадали?! Не знаю, что у тебя за рана, но за это время все могло ухудшиться в десять раз. Чем ты думал, Ганнибал, когда тянул?  
  
Несмотря на грубый голос, на агрессию, прорывавшуюся в каждом слове, Уилл, что этот странный, судя по всему, подпольный нелегальный доктор в какой-то степени волновался за Ганнибала несмотря на то, что здорово его опасался.   
  
— Без нотаций, — едва заметно поморщился Ганнибал. — Дальше.  
  
Карл зло выдохнул.  
  
— Ладно. В-третьих, как только твои дела наладятся, вы сваливаете, и ты больше никогда не вспоминаешь про меня, ясно? Я больше ничего не буду тебе должен.  
  
— Я бы возразил тебе, мой милый друг, потому что моя услуга стоит гораздо большего, скорее всего, я бы даже сказал, что она неоценима, и ты сам это знаешь. Но раз уж ты просишь, — Ганнибал ощутимо выделил последнее слово, — то я пойду тебе навстречу. Договорились.  
  
— Ох, ты так щедр, — огрызнулся тот, но затем усмехнулся: — ты все такой же заносчивый, каким я тебя помню.  
  
— А ты все так же щеголяешь своим ужасным акцентом, куришь и до сих пор вместо парфюма пользуешься средством для мытья стекол.  
  
— Точно, все тот же. Тебе никогда не нравился мой одеколон.  
  
Ганнибал расслабился и слабо улыбался, явно наслаждаясь беседой. Уилл внезапно понял, что, по всей вероятности, это был друг Ганнибала, пусть и лишь в той степени, в которой вообще было возможно с ним дружить: сохраняя определенную степень иллюзорной близости, поделенную надвое нежеланием подходить слишком близко, и еще надвое нежеланием впутываться в чужие неприятности.  
  
Карл похлопал ладонью по сиденью Уилла своей сухой, узкой ладонью. Уилл и правда уловил сильный запах табака от его пальцев.  
  
— Значит так. Тогда ты сейчас пойдешь со мной — сможешь идти? — дождавшись кивка Ганнибала, он продолжил: — а ты, Грэм, поедешь за город и оставишь тачку где-нибудь поглубже в лесу, вы наверняка уже где-то на ней засветились. Вернешься на нем, — он неопределенно мотнул головой назад. — И давай побыстрее: не хочу, чтобы утром тебя видели соседи. Все ясно? Выдвигаемся! — И вышел из машины первым.  
  
Ганнибал вздохнул, когда, выбравшись с сидения, распрямился. Затем покачнулся.  
  
— Да бога ради, — прошипел Карл, закидывая его руку себе на плечо, — обопрись об меня и терпи, нам недалеко. С тобой вечно одни проблемы...  
  
Они двинулись вниз, в сторону одинаковых домов, и выглядели вполне обыденно: Ганнибала можно было принять за пьяного, Карла — за его товарища, который помогает добраться домой. Безобидно.  
  
Воздух показался обжигающе ледяным после теплого нутра автомобиля, и Уилл с тоской глянул на велосипед, который жался к заднему бамперу и на котором предстояло ехать обратно. Похоже, поездка выйдет освежающей.  
  
Уиллу пришлось сложить заднее сидение, чтобы запихнуть проклятый велик, не помещавшийся в багажник. Пару раз пронзительно, на всю улицу тренькнул звонок на руле; с десяток голубей вспорхнули с широкого, растерявшего всю листву дуба у 7-11.  
Все могло бы закончиться прямо сейчас, подумал Уилл. Ганнибал, судя по всему, оставался в надежных более-менее заботливых руках, и Уилл мог уехать без оглядки. Но не без сожаления.   
  
Он не думал о возвращении к Молли — она была уже недосягаема для него, как и собаки, старый дом у безмятежной глади озера, сливочный пряный запах чаудера, воскресный покой безделья — все, что олицетворяло его прошлую жизнь и ценилось им. Если бы Уилл уехал, то уехал бы просто прочь, чтобы затеряться где-нибудь на пути к Мексике, спасаясь от того, что ждало его с Ганнибалом.  
  
Наверное, он убегал слишком долго.  
  
Уилл чувствовал, как внутри распускалась, словно лилия лепесток за лепестком, его новая жизнь. Там, в самой сердцевине, таились боль и противостояние, но он и раньше терзался, и раньше испытывал боль, ничего не получая взамен. Пока Ганнибал находился в заключении, Уилл все равно жил в ожидании скорой перемены, не в состоянии расслабиться и забыться, терзаемый постоянным предчувствуем, желая отодвинуть неминуемое и наоборот приблизить. Это противоречие было похоже на пытку; он знал, что ничего не разрешилось и разрешится только тогда, когда Ганнибал умрет. Или когда Уилл решит уйти вместе с ним. Тогда Ганнибал даст ему страдание, невыносимое, кристально ясное, мучительное, и через это страдание придет покой. Ганнибал приведет его в дивный, новый мир, искаженный, безобразный и совершенный, где для них обоих будет место.  
  
Уилл снова сел за руль; пока он втискивал в машину велосипед, тепло вымелось из салона ночной прохладой. Уилл надел перчатки и включил печку.  
  
От города пришлось отъехать миль на тридцать: частые деревья плотно жались друг к другу, и заехать в глубину леса не выходило. Запоздало Уилл понял, что ехать надо было южнее, вниз от Зеленых гор, где лесная гуща постепенно редела.   
  
Ладно.  
  
Уилл едва не проехал мимо почти незаметного съезда с трассы. Колея от шин, покрытая пожухлой травой и ночной изморозью, петляла между лиственницами, елями и пихтами и еще через пару миль привела к небольшому озеру. Оно начиналось с узкого и вытянутого, как горло винной бутылки, мелкого берега с пристанью, где проглядывался песок и мох у деревянных балок, затем резко расширялось и округлялось, становилось глубже: темнота черной, смоляной глади казалась сосущим провалом. Вода у самого берега была покрыта тонкой пленкой льда, и у этой кромки Уилл увидел мертвого, давно остывшего клеста. Его красное брюшко в ночи выглядело грязно-серым, загнутый клюв был слегка приоткрыт. Уилл присел на корточки у крошечного тельца и подсветил телефоном: оперение оказалось желто-зеленым. Это была самка.  
  
Место было одновременно жутким и притягательным, больше всего тревожила вода и ее непроницаемое, бездонное нутро. Длинная пристань, сложенная из высохших балок, доходила почти до середины озера; вниз спускалась грубо сколоченная лестница, и желание сорваться с края пирса в эту черную смолу было магнетическим, завораживающим. Уилл представил, как падает спиной, как мягко, заботливо принимает его вода, как гаснут звезды, луна, пожираемые темнотой сомкнувшейся воды перед глазами. Уилл остается в дружелюбном мраке, где нет места свету, кислороду, жизни.  
  
Он хотел бы оказаться там.  
  
Вместо этого он отправил на дно машину, промокнув почти до пояса. Она ушла под воду сначала по лобовое стекло, долго на поверхности оставался багажник, затем, ведомая притяжением и почти отвесным берегом, медленно скатилась вниз, исчезнув совсем.   
  
Уилл кое-как руками выжал брюки, содрогаясь от холода, надел за ручки на спину сумку, где все так же лежали документы, деньги, гремели друг о друга лэптоп и планшет, включил фонарь у велосипеда. Велосипед не пришелся Уиллу по душе: он был горным, и тонкие, сплюснутые колеса не внушали доверия. От одного взгляда на загнутый руль и сидение, которые находились на одном уровне, прострелило плечо. Оно болело итак почти все это время, но, заглушенное кеторолаком, только слабо ныло.   
  
Уилл забрался на велосипед, ссутулился над рулем, опираясь на руки, лямки сумки впились в плечи, надавливая на рану. Мокрые брюки быстро затвердели и забелели в лунном свете, покрываясь изморозью, сидение было настолько узким, что Уиллу казалось, будто он сидит на штыре. Подмерзали руки: перчатки остались на бардачке в машине.   
  
Господи. Он не доедет.   
  
Последний раз он катался на велосипеде еще в Луизиане, это было почти тридцать лет назад. Отталкиваясь ногой от земли, Уилл был уверен, что он въедет в канаву, сломает шею и умрет к рассвету.  
  
До трассы Уилл ехал медленно, высматривал в темноте, разгоняемой только велосипедным фонарем, колею от шин и боялся попасть в яму или чью-нибудь нору. Когда он добрался до пустого шоссе, дело пошло лучше. Уилл выключил фонарь, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания, и закрутил педали активнее. Минут через двадцать более-менее согрелись ноги, но ладони, стискивающие руль, наверное, посинели от холода, как и лицо, обдуваемое встречным ветром. Еще ныла согнутая спина, онемевшую от боли правую руку от плеча до запястья Уилл почти не чувствовал.  
  
Как ни странно, в какой-то степени он получал удовольствие: дорога шла немного с уклоном, и колеса крутились легко, почти сами по себе, вдали виднелся на плато город, со всех сторон обрамленный волнообразными горами, его мягкий неоновый свет показался Уиллу на удивление домашним и знакомым. Где-то там Карл делал свою работу, латал Ганнибала.  
  
Ганнибал ждал Уилла.  
  
***  
  
Уилл сидел за столом в просторной кухне, озаряемой рассветным солнцем, и лениво ковырялся в своей яичнице. Час назад, когда он, одновременно продрогший до костей и разгоряченный, подъехал к дому, слез с велосипеда, с трудом разжимая ладони и разгибая спину, то был уверен, что убьет кого-нибудь за горячий душ и бутерброд. Но теперь, после обжигающего душа, после придирчивого обследования Карла, который осмотрел и обработал и воспаленное плечо, и рану на щеке, Уилл не чувствовал голода. Он думал о Ганнибале: тот лежал в комнате наверху, больше похожей на палату. Уилл увидел его мельком, когда выходил из ванной: в глаза бросилась бледная рука, белое пятно повязки на оголенном животе, от которой шла трубка. Карл закрыл дверь под его пристальным взглядом и повел за собой на кухню.  
  
— Повезло, что пуля не задела ничего важного. Все могло бы быть хуже, — сказал Карл, скрытый за дверцей холодильника. Он достал лоток с яйцами, масло и соль из шкафчика под плитой. — Проблема в заражении крови. Я удалил омертвевшие ткани, убрал гной, проколю ему курс метациклина. Если все пойдет по плану, то к вечеру у него начнет спадать температура, и я уберу дренаж.   
  
— Через сколько мы сможем уехать?  
  
— Дней пять, не раньше. Нужно, чтобы Ганнибал восстановился и более-менее затянулся шов. Может быть, неделя.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Карл бросил быстрый взгляд на уставившегося в тарелку Уилла и сразу же отвернулся.  
  
— Ты хотел, чтобы Ганнибал умер? — спросил он, разбивая над сковородой три яйца одно за другим.   
  
— С чего ты взял?   
  
— Почему ты не привез его раньше? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Карл.  
  
Уилл хотел огрызнуться в ответ: можно подумать, Карл бы горевал из-за смерти Ганнибала. Можно подумать, жизнь Ганнибала нужна была еще кому-нибудь кроме Уилла.  
  
Что Уилл мог сказать? Признаться, что до последнего был уверен: раны Ганнибала затянутся мистическим образом, кровопотеря восполнится, он снова начнет излучать уверенность и силу, и Уилл больше никогда не увидит его бледного, почти безжизненного лица? Что он никогда не видел Ганнибала слабым, уязвимым, и не мог понять серьезность ситуации?  
  
Уилл раньше часто представлял себе смерть Ганнибала и жизнь без него после, и еще — жизнь без него вообще, странную реальность, где они не были знакомы. Раньше это приносило непонятную смесь удовлетворения и в то же время растерянности; сейчас Уилл даже не мог представить Ганнибала мертвым. Легко их двоих, выживших и связанных непонятными, темными узами, еще легче, желаннее и проще — их обоих, почивших в океанской бездне, но не себя одного, оставленного Ганнибалом. Ганнибал не мог оставить его.  
Вместо этого Уилл ответил, не поднимая глаз от мягкого, матового белка, который терзал вилкой.  
  
— Не твое дело. Он здесь, теперь его здоровье — твоя забота. Если он умрет, то умрешь и ты, что бы не обещал тебе Ганнибал.  
  
Наверное, это бы немного согрело Уилла после утраты.  
  
— Да бога ради, хватит напоминать мне об этом! — рявкнул Карл и повернулся к Уиллу. — Можно подумать, я не знаю, что несмотря на все договоренности, моя жизнь висит даже не на волоске, а на чем-то еще более тонком!  
  
— Тогда почему ты не вызвал полицию или не убил его?  
  
— Не твое дело, — ощетинился Карл, но моментально остыл: его плечи расслабились, с лица ушла злость. Он устало посмотрел на Уилла. — Все сложно. Я и сам, как ты понимаешь, не цветы выращиваю. Лечу всяких, кто не может обратиться в больницу, мне хорошо платят, но и срок за такое светит не малый. Поэтому если я сдам Ганнибала, это доставит мне кучу проблем. Я думал убить его, потому что знаю: после он не оставит меня живым, но решил подождать до вечера. Пусть Ганнибал и сказал, что ты вряд ли вернешься...  
  
— Ганнибал сказал, что я не вернусь? — перебил Уилл.  
  
— Ну да. Он сказал, что не удивится, если ты не вернешься, и заплатит мне за велик. Убивать его сразу было бы глупо: представляешь, ты все-таки возвращаешься, а тут труп. Вышло бы не очень, правда?  
  
— Правда, — отрешенно кивнул Уилл.  
  
— К тому же, — Карл отвернулся к яичнице, ловко переложил ее на тарелку, затем сел напротив Уилла. — Я и правда должен Ганнибалу. Можно сказать, его помощь действительно была бесценна.   
  
Уилл не хотел знать, чем его выручил Ганнибал, он вообще не желал продолжать этот тяжелый откровенный разговор.  
  
— Зачем ты рассказываешь мне все это?  
  
— Чтобы ты объяснил Ганнибалу, что я не знаю, откуда вы приехали и куда уедете. Я мог бы усложнить вам жизнь или отнять ее, но не стал. Не в моих интересах болтать, в моих интересах выпроводить вас поскорее и забыть об этом, понятно?  
  
— Мы подумаем над этим, — коротко пообещал Уилл.  
  
Доедали они в молчании. Аппетит вернулся, и яичница провалилась внутрь, как в бездонную пропасть; Уилл достал из холодильника с молчаливого согласия хозяина пару сэндвичей с индейкой, упаковку нарезанного сыра, готовый салат в прозрачной пластиковой тарелке и бутылку сока.   
  
Уилл механически жевал и следил за солнечным лучом, переползавшим со стены на стену.  
  
Ганнибал не думал, что он вернется. Ганнибал не верил, что он останется с ним.  
  
Уилл до сих пор не мог поверить в это тоже.   
  
Все было одновременно и сложно, и просто, и запутанно, и кристально ясно.  
  
Карл отвел Уилла наверх, в соседнюю с Ганнибалом комнату.  
  
— Не открывай широко шторы, — он кивнул в сторону темно-бордовых тяжелых портьер, скрадывающих весь утренний свет с улицы, отчего в комнате было сумрачно, — и вообще лучше не подходи к окну. Вечером можешь включить ночник, правда, он слабый, но придется потерпеть. Не хочу, чтобы соседи подумали, что у меня гости.  
  
— Решат, что приехала на выходные твоя бывшая жена или дочь и захотят поприветствовать их?  
  
Карл, который доставал из широкого комода напротив кровати стопку свежего постельного белья, замер.  
  
— Это простая логика, успокойся, — сказал Уилл, поставив на пол сумку и присаживаясь на застеленную кровать. — Дом слишком большой и ухоженный для тебя одного, такие обычно покупают семьи. Когда ты сюда въехал, твоей дочери было уже не меньше десяти — к холодильнику все еще приклеена лента с карандашными пометками о замере роста. Раз вы решили поменять дом, скорее всего, предыдущий оказался мал: значит, ожидалось прибавление, но все обернулось трагически, — Уилл пару секунд замолчал, размышляя. — Полагаю, дело не в выкидыше, твоя жена все-таки родила ребенка, но он не дожил и до года. Вы начали отдаляться друг от друга, как это бывает в подобных ситуациях, но прожили вместо еще лет пять, не меньше. Жена начала выпивать, ты — пропадать на работе, и вы оба пропустили момент, когда вашей дочери стало плохо.   
  
Уилл замолк под пристальным взглядом Карла.  
  
— Я нигде не ошибся? — спросил Уилл, ощущая безразличие. Чужая жизнь лежала перед ним как на ладони и не вызывала ни капли сочувствия или сострадания, как это могло быть раньше. Все внутри звенело, возмущенное равнодушием, но Уилл и не хотел ничего чувствовать.  
  
— Это Ганнибал тебе рассказал, да? — хрипло ответил Карл.  
  
— Ганнибал не сказал мне и слова о тебе. Все это здесь, — Уилл потер переносицу, — в твоем доме. Жена, мертвый ребенок, проблемы с дочерью, развод, депрессии. Хотя сейчас наладилось, да? Забыли былые обиды с женой и поддерживаете приятельские отношения, часто видишься с дочерью, которая уже замужем и родила тебе внука.  
  
— К чему все это?  
  
Покрывало под ладонью было приятным на ощупь; от полумрака клонило в дрему после бессонной, тяжелой ночи, голова раскалывалась. Он с тоской вспомнил тот крошечный, покинутый дом, где ничего не угрожало их с Ганнибалом безопасности.   
  
Почему он уехал оттуда? Ганнибал мог умереть в этом доме. Уилл мог умереть там тоже. Почему он уехал?  
  
— К тому, чтобы ты понял, как много я могу увидеть там, где другие не видят ничего. Твой мобильный телефон в кармане брюк, и пока мы поднимались по лестнице, ты дотрагивался до него по меньшей мере шесть раз. Ты все еще думаешь позвонить в полицию, здраво рассуждая, что заключение лучше смерти. Тебе стоило сделать это раньше, а сейчас забудь об этом, иначе все закончится плохо. В основном, для тебя — ведь ты никогда не убивал, Карл. Никогда не отнимал чужую жизнь. Поэтому Ганнибал спит в соседней комнате, хотя все, что от тебя требовалось — ввести большую дозу тиопентала, чем необходимо. Многие сказали бы тебе спасибо за эту маленькую смертную казнь.  
  
Лицо Карла, белое и застывшее, дернулось в попытке улыбнуться.  
  
— А ты прозорливый, Грэм.   
  
Он хотел добавить еще что-то, но промолчал и положил стопку белья на кровать рядом с Уиллом. «Понятно, почему Ганнибал выбрал тебя» ощутимо повисло в воздухе.  
  
— Если бы я не был прозорливым, меня давно бы съели.  
  
Или интерес Ганнибала просто обошел бы его стороной. Уилл так же бы жил в Вулф Трепе, к этому моменту имел бы дюжину собак. Жизнь его текла медленно и размеренно.  
  
Это было смешно, невообразимо и не укладывалось в голове. Уилл подавил усмешку.  
  
Карл ушел, оставив его одного в этой темной, почти пустой комнате: кроме двуспальной кровати, тумбочки с лампой и комода не было ничего. Уилл скинул на пол одежду, затем натянул чужую, но чистую и пахнущую порошком футболку и мягкие хлопковые штаны. С трудом нашел в себе силы, чтобы застелить постель. Он хотел упасть лицом в подушку и заснуть на ближайшие часов двенадцать, но за стеной лежал Ганнибал — Уилл вспомнил его расслабленную ладонь поверх простыни, серое в полумраке, расслабленное, но в тоже время словно застывшее в ожидании лицо, взъерошенные волосы и их угловатую, острую тень на подушке. Вместо того, чтобы растянуться на кровати, Уилл выскользнул из комнаты.   
  
Дверь открылась бесшумно, но Ганнибал, утомленный и еще не отошедший от наркоза, не проснулся бы в любом случае. Портьеры здесь висели такие же темные, плотные, как и в комнате Уилла, но были распахнуты. В ярком солнечном свете лицо Ганнибала выглядело живым, а не бледным и полумертвым, Уилл смотрел только на него, не опуская взгляда ниже, на обнаженную грудь, на фиолетовые ребра, на живот, где из раны выходила дренажная трубка, а немного левее выходил катетер.  
  
Жутко. Видеть Ганнибала таким — почти сломанным, покоренным было жутко.  
  
Ганнибал всегда казался сверхчеловеком: его тело было выносливым, сильным, ведомым стальной, не знающей пощады волей, гибкость и острота разума не подвергались сомнению, его талант, одаренность, в высшей степени исключительность ослепляли и устрашали. Он был неуязвим, недосягаем, видел на два шага вперед, всегда выпутывался из сетей, цепей, оков.   
  
Уилл ощутил благословенное дыхание смерти, когда их поймал Мейсон. В его жизни появилось определенность, законченность, которая принесла мир и покой и которая развеялась в одно мгновение.  
После того, как Ганнибал сдался, он был всюду: на первых полосах газет, на экранах телевизоров, о нем шелестело радио, разговаривали люди на улице, в магазине.   
  
Почти три недели Уилл просидел дома и почти все это время жрал сухой собачий корм из-за того, что кончилась еда. Псы смотрели на него как на врага, когда он кружкой зачерпывал себе корм из огромного пакета, по ночам выли, требуя нормальной пищи или хотя бы мясных консервов. Уилл пил так много, как только мог, и спал, и насколько он помнил, ни дня не прошли в трезвости, ни разу он не спустился со второго этажа на первый — только в самый первый день доехал до ближайшей заправки, чтобы забить багажник дерьмовым бурбоном, перетащил снизу поближе к кровати пакет корма. Уилл или спал, или блевал в ванной, часто вырубался где-то по пути. Он не читал газет и журналов, у него не было телевизора, он не общался ни с кем, не открывал дверь Алане, Джеку, не выходил на улицу, чтобы его не поймали охочие до интервью журналисты. Он не видел Ганнибала, не слышал о нем, не знал и не хотел знать, но Ганнибал все равно был рядом, пробрался еще ближе, просочился под кожу, засел в голове Уилла: спокойный, полный терпения неизгонимый демон, почти сожравший его душу.  
  
Ганнибал обволакивал его, оплетал, утягивая в свою темную суть. Он заставлял Уилла чувствовать одновременно удовлетворение и вину, жажду и ненависть, горечь и эйфорию. Уилла вывернули наизнанку, Уилл слышал мягкий голос Ганнибала. Уилл изначально был повернут к миру не той стороной.  
  
У него не было сил сопротивляться; все могло кончиться, но не кончилось.  
  
Он позвонил Алане в преддверии рождества; бога ради, он проклинал ее за то, что она освободила Ганнибала, дала ему волю, не позволила Мейсону сожрать его лицом Уилла. Куда делось ее благородство? Алана могла уехать с Марго просто так, но ей нужны были возмездие, деньги и чертов ребенок, и она променяла их на завершенность. Ганнибал остался жив, и они все понимали, что это только середина пути.  
  
Вкрадчивый голос Аланы успокаивал, она говорила с ним, как с маленьким ребенком, и Уилл понял, что плакал ей в трубку. Непроизвольно — он не мог ничего с этим поделать, глухие рыдания вырывались у него из груди, не принося облегчения, наоборот, боль становилась острее, горше, спиралью взвивалась ввысь.  
  
Алана приехала через полтора часа вместе с Джеком и каретой скорой помощи. Джек вышиб переднюю дверь ногой, фельдшеры стащили Уилла с влажной от пота и рвоты кровати, и он провел пять дней в больнице под капельницей, постепенно трезвея.   
  
Позже, уже в здравом уме, но все еще испытывая затяжное похмелье, Уилл повторил Алане, что в ней нет ни ума, ни милосердия. Неужели было бы милосерднее позволить убить Уилла, спросила она, словно действительно заботилась только о нем. Уилл ответил «да», и они разругались в пух и прах. Наговорили друг другу кучу гадостей, на этот расплакалась Алана, но Уилл не сожалел о сказанном. Он мог думать только о том, что все могло кончиться, но не кончилось.  
  
Зато завершенность была сейчас: покалывала кончики пальцев, дрожала в воздухе. За ней набиралось сил новое начало.  
  
Уилл понятия не имел, что их с Ганнибалом ждало впереди, куда они поедут, чем будут заниматься, как сложится их быт, судьба, жизни, сколько времени они проведут вместе, чем и как все закончится, но это больше не страшило его. Он чувствовал уверенность внутри себя, и она росла, ширилась.  
  
Сколько можно сомневаться? Ганнибал заслужил свой шанс. И Уилл тоже.  
  
Конечно, оставалось место сомнениям, Уилл чувствовал их в себе, видел их в спокойном, безмятежном лице спящего Ганнибала. Но они больше не пугали и не казались непреодолимым препятствием.   
  
Впереди была неизвестность. Она не пугала тоже. Уилл знал: Ганнибал будет рядом с ним, и внезапно этого оказалось достаточно.  
  
Уилл присел на стул возле кровати, пододвинулся ближе. Накрыл ладонь Ганнибала своей: укутанная в чистые белые бинты, она была уже просто теплой, а не огненной, и слабо дрогнула в ответ.   
  
И закрыл глаза.  
  
 **Конец**


End file.
